


First Fires

by BurntBeebs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntBeebs/pseuds/BurntBeebs
Summary: Shadow and Rouge set Omega up on a date. He wasn't programmed for this.Just a silly little self indulgent thing I wrote set in a vague mashup of the setting of the IDW comics but with a lot of flavor from the games. OC/Canon heavy so beware of my cyber crimes.
Relationships: E-123 Omega & Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	First Fires

At Rouge's persuasion (more like unrelenting harassment and nagging), Omega decided to visit Silk and see if perhaps this silly notion could go somewhere. The jewel thief had insisted she had picked up on the desires of the silverfish toward her metallic partner, and of course being the degenerate for romance that she is, she had to help fulfill the petite seamstress’s longing and set up this whole debacle.  
  


Omega was certain Rouge was malfunctioning, and Shadow was quietly amused by the thought of their killing machine bestie with a sweetheart. The ultimate life form wasn't so optimistic about it at all in all honesty. But still, he was interested in what would happen at the very least. Rouge's nosy nature and love of novellas and cheesy romance rubbed off on him a bit there...  
  


And so, the final proverbial nail in the peer pressure coffin was Shadow agreeing with Rouge that it was worth a shot. Democracy won, and the robot resigned himself to the silly customs of the fleshbags and agreed to this.   
  


His two edgy cohorts painted him up in a nice white, black and grey finish in an attempt to emulate a dapper suit, sticking a magnetic bow tie to him as well to complete the look. Shadow even gave him a small bouquet of a variety of flowers from his personal garden to present to his date. What a load of frivolity the two went through, but as much as he wanted to forget the whole idea and go on another Egg Base raid, he also didn't want all their efforts to be in vain.   
  


He would much rather be trashing more of the doctor's inferior robots than standing in front of the door to the personal quarters of Silk’s shop, but here he was. Pulling the lovely little bouquet from his chest compartment, he extended a claw to delicately tap the bell beside the door.   
  


\- 

Silk was readying herself as well, combing her antennae and fuzz until it was just so. She pulled her nicest little diamond bow beret from a drawer and placed it on her now groomed head. It was quite interesting she had been asked to meet with a secret admirer for a date, and while every ounce of her screamed to ignore it for her personal safety, another part of her was curious as to who this mystery man was. Was it someone who frequented her shop? Was it someone from outside the village? Was it a bandit? _Was it…_ **_him_ ** **?  
  
**

Whoever it was, he had very delicate handwriting, something that immediately dashed any hopes she had in her little heart, but she remained optimistic about who it might be. At the very worst, she might just be gaining another customer, so there was nothing to lose here.  
  


She smoothed out the wrinkles in the skirt of her pastel peach colored dress, sending a few stray flecks of glitter from the ruffles sparkling down to the floor.  
  


“I'm coming!” she chirped as she pulled her cream colored velvet gloves up to her forearms and opened the door, jolting at the sight before her.   
  


_I-is this some kind of joke?_   
  


Not only did she never expect to cross paths with the killing machine again, _never_ in her wildest dreams did she ever consider he WAS in fact the secret admirer. This _had_ to be some kind of prank, there was _absolutely no way_ ….  
  


Trembling in her little white strappy sandals, she looked him up and down, noting the unmistakably fancy look he was sporting, as well as the bouquet in his clawed hand, and the realization dawned on her as she gawked, face heating up. After a moment of slack jawed silence, she finally managed to speak.  
  
  
“A-a-a-are you my... _date_?” she stammered out, the last word coming out as a squeak. The robot gave a small nod, glancing away.   
  
  
"Affirmative...but suppress any overly sentimental response. I am here because I was pestered to do so…” he rumbled.   
  
Her face fell at that, and that was the unmistakable confirmation that this was in fact some kind of set up. There was a distressing mixture of relief and heart wrenching disappointment all in one moment, and the robot felt a pang of guilt at his choice of words. There was nothing worse to the robot than seeing cute little Mobians so sad. He would have to punish his comrades for this later.  
  


"Ah. My comrades may have pestered me, but I would not have done so if I did not wish to. I have my own curiosity to satisfy. Compatibility check begins now. These are for you." he droned. He held the flowers out to her, and after a moment of stunned silence and him making a _TAKE THEM_ motion, she gently accepted them from his grasp, burying her face in the flora and breathing in the fragrance. 

  
They were delicately grown, and from what she could tell, intricately arranged. Between this and the letter, it was a far cry from the destructive battlebot that saved her and her shop...did the robot have a hidden softer side beneath all that steel plating and artillery? They had only met that one time, but he definitely hadn't and even now shown himself as the delicate sort by any means.  
  
  
To say this was unexpected was was an understatement. _Was this even real?!_

  
She was pretty sure she was red as a tomato at this point at the thoughts and questions swimming through her mind.  
  
She was shaken from her hazy stupor when he extended a large arm down toward her, an invitation to take it. After a brief moment of hesitation, she did so, and they were off to the only fancy restaurant up and running in the rebuilding town. A neatly coiffed goat in a silver tux led them to their seat. She couldn't help smiling to herself, as she recognized his ensemble as her own handiwork. Much of the staff was wearing dressy clothes from her shop that she tailored herself, and she took great pride and satisfaction that even in these hard times she could keep folks looking dapper. Sadly it wasn't enough to completely lighten her mood at the moment.  
  


The two sat rather awkwardly at the table and she fidgeted. This was more than a little embarrassing for both parties. It felt like some cruel joke, the universe giving her exactly what she wanted, only to blindside her with the harsh reality of how ludicrous it was. She hardly expected the automaton she fawned over to ever notice her, much less come to her rescue that day, and certainly never imagined her feelings would be reciprocated, especially not in a manner like this.   
  
  
It was almost... suspicious, and vaguely terrifying. She stirred her drink with her straw. She could tell he was looking at her intently. Probably scanning and already deeming her a pathetic life form, and rightfully so.  
  
  
"Smaller than is typical for adult Mobians...file detects 'child' like tiny rabbit on record..."  
  
  
She internally cringed at that...yep, of course...  
  
  
"I'm...I'm not a child..." She murmured meekly. "I'm well aware I'm small, you don't have to remind me."  
  
  
"Past experience shows very strong aversion to violence. Core functions irreconcilable. Compatibility level low."  
  
  
OOF. She visibly cringed at that. Maybe he was running a scan for her biggest insecurities, and it was a little too accurate in its findings.   
  
  
"I...I'm not very good at fighting, and I don't like harming people... I'd rather heal than hurt...but I'm trying to fight the good fight in my own way..." she sunk in her seat, feeling even smaller than she already was. The robot seemed to have sensed the apprehension, displeased with his attempts at conversation going so badly. Why was this so difficult?  
  
  
He would be sure to get back at Rouge somehow for making him do this. He was nearly overheating his processor searching for something to say, something that wouldn't drive the little bug to tears, which seemed a likely outcome at this point if he kept this up.  
  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as the waiter brought her food, and she quietly thanked him and ate, while Omega watched, carefully planning his next move. Upsetting the tiny creature was definitely not his objective on this 'date’.   
  
  
"Glorious fire and destruction is not all of my purpose. Not anymore, anyways. Attempting to consolidate compatibility... What are your hobbies?"  
  
  
She was all but dissociating at this point to keep herself calm, giving a mumble in response, before she realized what he asked. With a trembling mandible, she looked up from her plate at him. No response but an expectant stare, and she figured it was safe to go ahead.  
  
  
"A-aside from my tailor biz, I like to go on walks and explore outside. I also like visiting clubs, but only when my favorite bands are there to perform, though you know...that doesn't happen very much anymore. It feels like forever since there's been a show. I love heavy metal," she rambled absentmindedly, before flushing and quickly adding "I-I MEAN THE MUSIC!" she squirmed in her seat, covering her face with a hand. “I like heavy metal music."  
  
The walking arsenal whirred softly.   
  


"Of course, it is the only acceptable form of music. Aside from the rolling of the rocks."  
  
  
"...Rock and roll?" She corrected hesitantly. He nodded.  
  
  
"I like that too.” she added, poking at the remaining food on her plate.  
  
  
He leaned forward, "Yes. And…? Proceed."  
  
  
"Uhh…I also like shooting. Not at any living thing, of course! But like, target shooting..." she tapped her claws together. "I-I used to do that with my dad, before he...ah...well, I still like to do it now and then to honor him. Keep that memory alive. Plus he was always like 'you'll never know when you'll need to'...so I...do." she stopped herself there, taking a sip from her straw.  
  
  
That seemed to excite the robot, and he slammed his claws down and nearly flipped the table, the plates and drinks rattling, and she jerked, almost falling out of her chair and almost losing her grip on her drink.   
  
  
"NEW STRATEGY FOR **DATE** FORMULATED. FIRING RANGE IS NEXT COURSE OF ACTION!”  
  
  
"O-oh!" she uncurled from her seat and peeked over the table. "Hmm, that actually sounds like it could be fun!”  
  
  
"Excellent!" he replied, tapping his claws against the table eagerly.   
  
  
Of course, he waited, more than mindful of the fact that organics had to eat, so after Silk finished her meal he nearly dragged her out of her chair before they headed out through the town. It was about early evening and the sky was a brilliant orange, crimson clouds adorning the fading canopy and very faint hints of violet and navy tinged it off in the horizon. They traveled off the beaten path to the shooting range, which was nearby one of the watchmen's outposts. Between the town and that post was a stretch of badlands that Silk would avoid if she could, but she was currently accompanied by a walking arsenal, so she had absolutely no fear of highwaymen tonight.  
  
  
“So what's it like working with Rouge and Shadow?”  
  
  
“Shadow is fine, he understands the beauty of destruction and does not try to get in my way, so I am very satisfied with his companionship and can count on him on missions. I can say the same for Rouge, minus the taste for violence, but she is also an acceptable level of competence and reliability.” he turned his head away to mutter, “but as a companion, at the moment she is subpar for what she has done to me.”   
  
  
“What was that?”

  
“I cannot wait to show you my artillery!” he replied. It was true, but was also a nice cover-up.   
  


They headed to the range, and were greeted by a couple of armed Mobians decked out in heavy military gear, either cleaning their weapons or firing at the range themselves.   
  
  
One of them, a scruffy looking wolfhound waved them over with a grin. She felt like she'd seen him before in passing, but over by the other outpost closer to the town where she liked to shoot. It finally clicked, it was Sergeant Macky, and she remembered this because his patrol rotates through there.  
  
  
"Hey, what's up you ol tin can! Who's this purdy little thing?" he greeted the former badnik boisterously, before looking Silk up and down. His smile softened, very quickly putting two and two together. "I'd say this is a bit of an odd place for a date, but given this is you were talkin' about, I reckon it couldn't be more fittin'." he chuckled.   
  
  
Omega perked. " _Affirmative_! Compatibility check is currently underway. My **date** will require ample firearms."  
  
  
Silk was bashfully rubbing her arm, glancing away before making eye contact with the soldier. He gave her a warm smile, the fluffy scruff along his eyebrows and mouth raising slightly at the motion.  
  
"Say, I think I recognize ya. You're the tailor from over by the northern outpost, aintcha? What was it…Silk! Yes, I believe so. That right?"  
  
  
She nodded. "Y-yes sir, that's me!"  
  
  
"I thought so! Hey, Megs, you snagged a good one, a couple of my lads are gonna be heartbroken, ya sly calculator." he grinned, nudging him.   
  
  
"Too bad for them!" he replied, with almost a hint of amusement in his monotonous voice. Macky laughed while Silk squeaked, overcome with embarrassment.   
  


"Hey, come on, lemme get you two set up!" he offered, trotting ahead of them toward the target range. He beckoned them over as he crouched down to open up the large, bolstered crate along the barricade that was filled with different weapons and their appropriate ammo, all organized neatly. He grabbed one of the blasters and its energy clip, handing it to her.  
  


She loaded the blaster and took aim. True to form, she was a dead shot, hitting bulls-eyes on the targets, earning an impressed whistle from the Sarge.  
  
  
Omega was thrilled, and he hauled out a bazooka from the crate, pointing her to a distant target, handing her the large weapon.  
  
  
She trembled, both from the weight of it, but more so the dread amount of firepower she now held. Before long she took very careful aim and fired, getting thrown back onto her butt from the recoil, and obliterating the target in a flash of shrapnel. Omega gave a thumbs up, optics gleaming.   
  


**"PEERRFEEEEECTT!"  
  
** ****

She gave an airy, shaky laugh, a mix of nerves and excitement coursing through her, gratefully accepting the claw he offered her to pick up as he did the same with the bazooka. She dusted herself off before he held it back out to her.  
  


"Inadequate stability for shock absorption." he stated, placing the bazooka back into her hands and hunkering down behind her, almost too close. Her heart was already hammering in her chest at the shock of the kickback, but now she was certain she was as red as his plating and squeaked softly when he wrapped his metallic claws around her, near her side and arm. His other hand curled around hers to grip the missile launcher's stock as well. He turned them toward a very distant target, a crude effigy of the doc himself in his eggmobile with a bulls-eye painted on his head and the vehicle's center.  
  


"Stability calibrated, target locked. Ready?" he asked, and she took a breath, ignoring the heat blasting from his vents and the low thrum of his engine from this close proximity. She saw the Eggman shaped target in the scope of the cannon and squeezed the trigger, this time there was no recoil to knock her off her feet and she got to watch the missile soar through the sky, leaving a black trail of smoke behind it as it arched in its path before landing on the eggmobile replica in a fiery blast.

  
"We got it!" she cried out, breathlessly giggling.  
  
  
"Naturally!" he whirred, a hint of pride and a grin in his robotic tone. 

Now she could understand why he was so eager to blow things up, it was a real rush! But still, the thought of obliterating other, possibly sentient beings was still a little too much for her. Now Omega on the other hand, he relished in the destruction, and if there was one thing about all this Silk could say she enjoyed, it was seeing him having so much fun blasting stuff to bits. Though it was difficult to focus on that, they were still very close, and a few more obliterated targets later she squirmed out from his grasp and a few steps away, fanning herself. Well, she _was_ right near his exhaust vents. At least, that was the reason she could use.

  
Omega glanced over at her, fans running on blast, _from the glorious destruction of course_ , so the space was welcome for more optimal cooling. After a respite he clomped over to her, lowering himself a bit and offering her a large metal hand, open palm facing upward, a claw twitching faintly, beckoning her. She blinked up at him, face still dusted a light pink. 

  
"Come. I should return you to your home now." he stated. She shuffled over, looking up at him to make sure she was reading that right. He flexed his claws, assuring her. Very hesitantly and carefully, she sat herself down on his palm and wrapped her petite claws around his, which curled slightly, securely. He lifted her up, bringing her close to his chassis, and being held in his grip like this only further reminded her of just how tiny she was, fitting in his palm like one would in the seat of a vehicle. She held his claws firmly, but awkwardly, feeling far too warm for the far too many times for her comfort now this evening. 

  
"Sure thing! T-thanks for having us here, and I'll be glad to fix up whatever you folks need!" she replied, giving him a salute in kind. The sergeant turned his eyes to Omega with a click of the tongue and a finger gun.   
  


"Take care of her, ya big toaster!"   
  
  
"I will. No harm will come to her under my watch. I will annihilate any hostiles." he replied, unaffected. 

  
Silk nearly wheezed, but she kept her composure, squeezing his claw. At least one of them wasn't a bundle of imploding nerves right now.   
  
  
"Now I've just about seen it all.." Macky chuckled softly to himself as he watched them disappear into the night. 

  
When they reached the town of Silk's shop and home, the sky was now an inky blue littered with twinkling stars. The walk had been a mostly silent one, but this time it was rather comfortable, and she had found herself easily adjusted to being carried like this, nestled closely against his pauldron. Part of her was still in stunned disbelief that any of this was real, but she would enjoy the fleeting dream, if only for a moment. They stopped outside her door and he moved his arm so he held her in front of him. She stared up at him, and he looked down at her, unreadable as usual. She ran her hand up and down her arm bashfully, averting her gaze to the bell beside her door instead of him.  
  
  
"S-so uh...I had a really nice time today. I hope you did too." she stammered out. She glanced back up at him, and he didn't move, but she could hear the quiet hum of his engine among the peaceful nighttime ambiance.   
  


"Agreed. I will consider this compatibility check...this **date** , a success. Compatibility level...consolidated." he replied evenly. She felt her cheeks heating up again.  
  
  
There was a quiet moment between the two of them, it seemed Omega was unsure what to do from there, and Silk was having an internal crisis. Finally, she reached up, lightly resting her gloved little claws against his chassis, emboldened by his response.

  
"You know, that day I…I-I never even got to thank you for saving me, and my shop." she began softly, caramel eyes sparkling as she looked into his unblinking optics, before she found a little more courage. "Y-you're the best!" 

  
There was another moment of hesitation before she placed a quick little peck on his protruding stripe, earning a faint but sharp zap of static in response.  
  
  
She drew back just as quickly as she had approached, startled by that, and by her own forwardness. He didn't move, but she could hear his inner workings whirring louder than before. She watched him with wide eyes, those emotionless red orbs were glimmering more vividly now, and she was unable to look at him anymore and covered her beet red face with her hands.

  
"I'm sorry!" she squeaked, overcome with embarrassment.   
  
  
"Do not be. I know I am great." he replied proudly, standing taller, and she felt a wave of relief wash over her, but it didn't stop the overwhelming emotions from making her eyes misty. He used his other claw to gently pry her hands away from her face. "But please do not leak, I cannot handle that."   
  


She quickly wiped at her face. "D-don't worry, I won't!" she replied hastily with a small sniffle. His claws lingered near her face, before he finally lowered them.  
  


"Perhaps we could...do this again sometime...to acquire more data." he buzzed, his voice crackling with static.   
  


Her eyes lit up, her little heart was probably going to explode at any moment, and she could die happy.  
  


"Oh! O-of course! I'd love to!" she replied all too quickly and paused, stopping herself there.   
  


"Good." He remained motionless for another moment, until he crouched down a bit, slowly lowering his hand to the ground. She hopped off, adjusting her dress a bit, smiling up at him.   
  


"You can contact me any time, especially if you ever need me to smash more inferior models." he said, turning on his heel.   
  
  
"I-I will! Goodnight, Omega." she smiled.  
  


"Goodnight." was his response before he flew off. She watched him boost away into the night, leaning against her doorpost and sighing dreamily. She entered her home, giving herself a pinch, just to make sure. 

  
"Ow!" she yelped.

\- 

Back at the GUN base where Team Dark hung out, Omega's wingmen were up waiting for him, and of course the instigator of it all was waiting by the door, and she perked and swooped down when the walking arsenal entered.

  
"So, how did it go, casanovatron~?" Rouge asked with a beaming grin. Omega turned his head toward her, optics gleaming a blood red as he clanked over and loomed over her menacingly. He leaned down at the smiling jewel thief, clenching his fist.   
  
  
"You are lucky she is cute...otherwise I would have had to annihilate you for this." he rumbled, stomping over to the sofa where Shadow sat and plopped down onto it grumpily. The hedgehog rolled his eyes at the ex badnik's empty threat, the smallest smirk tugging his mouth. He was so dramatic sometimes.   
  


"What?!" Rouge cried, flying over to the sofa as well. "From the sound of it, things went rather well! Come on, loverbot, give me the juicy details!" she pleaded.   
  


"No, you get nothing." Omega revved, pleased that he had something on her. She huffed and crossed her arms.   
  


"Can you believe this Shads? Talk about ungrateful." she playfully pouted. 

  
"Yes. Now quit it both of you, I'm trying to watch my stories!" Shadow huffed, turning the TV up a little louder. Rouge took a seat next to Omega, nudging him.

  
"You'll crack eventually, big guy. I can wait~." she smirked.   
  
  
"My casing is a reinforced titanium alloy. Good luck." he monotonously retorted.

  
The edgy hedgehog beamed them a glare and Rouge shrugged with a shake of her head and settled in, watching The Old And The Desperate with just as much interest as the ultimate life form. Omega absentmindedly touched his claws to the spot on his 'face' where he had been kissed, paying very little attention to much else. Rouge glanced over at Shadow, and two of them exchanged a knowing smirk before turning back to the TV. 


End file.
